Hide and Seek
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: A five month pregnant Sam is kiddnapped. Dean calls in the only help he can think of, his father. What will John think when Dean tells him about his and Sams relationship? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, you don't sue

Warnings: Wincest, language, MPreg

* * *

"Dean in your own words, 'Stop treating me like I'm freaking four!"

"Dude I can't help it. Your just so adorable. You and your adorable baby bump." Dean gushed. "And plus I would hate myself if anything where to happen to you."

"I know. I just feel useless when you treat me like that. I'm five months pregnant, not an invalent."

"Exactly. I can't have you off slaying poltergeists or exorcising demons! Its to dangerous, for both of you!"

"Dude, you know I can't just fucking sit here waiting for you to come home. I'd drive myself crazy."

"Okay, how bout this. After this last hunt, we'll go on vacation until it's safe for you to back me up again. Sound good?"

"Ya okay." Sam agreed, reluctantly "I'm going to bed now, you gonna join me?"

"I'll be there in a minute babe, gotta take a leak."

* * *

The sound of the door opening woke Sam up. Instantly thanking Dean for putting a gun under the pillow instead of his usual knife. But before he could aim he felt the slow pressure from a syringe enter his body, slowly coursing through his entire body. The darkness slowly worming it's way through his skull, pulling him into the dark abyss.

* * *

When Dean woke the nest morning, he was met with a splitting headache and an empty bed. 

"Sammy?" Dean yelled into the empty room. He frantically jumped up, and ran to the window. The car still parked out front. Before he could go back to the bed he notice the ring of salt around the door was nothing but spilt salt around the door. The circle totally destroyed. A new wave of fear and panic washing through Dean. Dean ran to the bed side table and picked up his phone, quickly dialling a number had memorized, like he had the freckle's of Sam's back.

"DAD!" Dean yelled as, John actually answered his phone for once.

"Dean? Whats wrong son?"

"God Dad I fucked up! I royally fucked up this time!" Dean ranted into the phone.

"Dean, what happened? Are you and your brother alright?"

"Oh God Dad. Something has Sammy, we gotta find him!"

"Dean he'll be fine. Look where are you?"

"St. Louis. Dad I'm scared, Sammy's weak right now. He's vulnerable, how could I let something get in here take him right from under my nose!"

"Dean, what do you mean Sammy's weak, vulnerable?"

"Dad, I'll explain everything when you get here."

* * *

The sound of his captures phone going off was enough to wake Sam from his black abyss. 

The gruff voice slices through the darkness like a knife and butter. The voice was to distant to tell who he was.

Then it was quite, to quite. Sam practically jumped out his skin when the door opened.

"Alright kid, you listen to me and you listen good. You are going to be trapped in here for the rest of that unholy pregnancy. I'll be back for you four months. There is plenty of food and supplies for you and the unnatural freak."

"Don't you fucking talk about my baby like that!" Sam scream his anger getting the best of him.

"I'll fucking talk the way I fucking want to, boy! I am not the one who is chained to the wall and five months pregnant, now am I?" The voice spoke "Now shut up, I'm sedating you again so I can unchain you and leave."

"Don't you fucking touch me with that!" Sam sobbed. Fear evident on the young mans face. "Just wait until my brother finds you, he'll tear you limb from limb!"

"No he won't." The voice spoke again, before the dark abyss engulfed Sam once again.

* * *

Man I just love to torture poor little Sammy! Anyway so reviews on what ya'll think are lovely little gift to this snowy morning. WHOO SNOW! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"God Dad, I'm scared!" Dean confessed.

"Well why don't you tell me everything and we'll go from there." John spoke calmly.

"Okay well, I really think you should sit down for this." Dean recommend "It all started about two months after I picked him up from Stanford. Sammy had had like three beers so he was done, but anyway he told me he loved me and that even when he was with Jess he...ah...he dreamt of fucking me."

Dean paused to let that sink into Johns head. "Then he started to kiss me. I'm going to hell for this, but I wanted that more then I wanted to find you Dad. I'm sure you can figure out where that lead to." Dean spoke with his head down in shame.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You and your brother are in a sexually active relationship?"

"Um, ya. Ya I guess we are." Dean spoke rubbing his neck "Um there's more."

"How much more?"

"Just the fact that Sammy is carrying my child, and is going to give birth the old fashioned way." Dean spoke quickly.

"WHAT!" John screamed, eyes wide "How the fuck did that happen?"

"Well um I kind of opened my moth and pissed of the wrong gypsy. And she put a spill on us, and when we got back to our hotel room and we fucked like bunnies." He spoke with a cheek smile, just think about it made him half hard.

"To much info, son, to much." John spoke shaking his head.

"So, ya we have to find him dad. Before he has the baby."

"Dean your sure it's yours. Not some demons or something?"

"Sammy would never hurt me like that Dad. I don't really give a rats ass what you think about it, but we love each other. And there ain't a damn thing you can do about it!"

* * *

Sam was awaken by a fierce kick to his kidneys.

"Hi to you too." Sam spoke as he got to his feet. "Alright baby, how the hell are we gonna get out of this one?"

He was too busy wandering around the shelter that he was being held in to notice the women lying on the floor in the living room.

"Glad to see your up." She spoke, scaring the crap out of Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, unconsciously putting a protective hand over his stomach.

"DJ." She deadpanned "Here. Call your brother, and tell him this. And if you don't I'll kill that kid before you even give birth." She threaten as she through the phone and que cards at him.

Dialling Deans number, Sam shook like a leaf.

"Hello." Dean sighed.

"Dean!" Sam practically sobbed.

"Sammy! Are you hurt? Is the baby okay? Where are you, babe?" Dean rushed.

"Dean, I'm fine. The baby is, ouch, very fine. Dean, I'm sorry and I love you. Please don't look for me. Go and find yourself a girl. Someone who'll be able to give you everything you ever wanted. Name one of your kids Samuel or Samantha. Just remember I love you, and I never regretted anything. Good-bye Dean." DJ grabbed the phone from him "Dean, do not, I repeat, DO NOT come looking for him or I will slit his throat and kill the little bitch inside him!" Then cut the line.

* * *

Now wasn't that just fun, no I didn't think so. I feel bad leave Dean hanging like that but...what are ya gonna do. Anyway hope ya'll liked it as much as you did the first one. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own, you don't sue...

* * *

"Get up."

"Why? What do you want from me?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, look I don't want to be here anymore then you do. And I'm sorry, I didn't actually mean what I said. We're, both, up a creak with out a paddle."

"What do you mean? You don't have to do this!"

"Sam, if I don't he'll kill my boy! My innocent little boy, who hasn't done anything but be born into this fucked up world! Now do you see the justice in that!"

"Why did he choose you?"

"I can't die! I mean ya, okay, ya I can die but I don't stay dead. But my six month old, can't. He's alone right now and that's killing me. And I swear on my mothers grave if that yellowed-eyed freak decides to show up I will kill the sick fuck who put us here!" She ranted.

"Do you know who put us here?"

"He calls himself Johnny. Now if that's his real name or not I don't know."

"Dad..." Sam whisper as realization hit him "Fuck I knew he didn't like me but to kidnap me and threaten to kill me, my baby, and yours?"

"He's your old man? No offense kid but he's one sick fuck!" She practically held'

* * *

"Dad, I'm sorry! I fucked up royally this time. You should have never left him in my hands. I got him and my baby kidnapped!"

"Dean, we'll find him. I promise."

"What if we don't? What if it's a demon or something, and they take our baby and turn it evil?" Dean panicked, he was on verge of an anxiety attack.

"It could never be pure evil Dean. It was made out of pure love, was it not?"

"Yes."

"And plus its both yours and Sam's child. You two boys are some of the best people I know."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Scared, worried, and pregnant." Sam chuckled.

"Well, now isn't that a beautiful site."

"What?"

"A smile." She answered.

"Ya, well no offense, but I'm not very happy with out Dean around." Sam answered grimly.

"None taken. I now how you feel, I swear my fiancee is the other half of my soul." She smirked a little, thinking about him.

"What was his name?"

"You'll never believe this."

"Try me." Sam countered.

"His first name is James-Dean, and is quit literally a James-Dean." She smiled.

"Now there's the sun under all those clouds."

"Dude, so cheesy!" She laughed. "Hey do you want anything to eat?"

"Not unless you can make like a hundred steaks."

"Dude, I graduated from culinary school. Highest of my class." She laughed as the droll ran down Sam's face.

* * *

Yay, Sammy has a friend. But is she good or bad. You'll just have to wait and find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Dean you have to get as for away from dad as possible!" Sammy screamed into the phone. _

_"Sammy what are you talking about?" Dean questioned._

_"Dads the one. The guy, he put me and DJ here. Don't, whatever you do, do not let dad know that you know!" Sam warned._

_"Why the fuck not?" Dean scream, anger on the edge of it._

_"Just not yet. If he finds out that you know he'll kill DJs son. Please Dean not yet. Try and act as normal as possible and get out as far away from him as possible!"_

Dean practically throw himself out of the bed. He lunged for his phone to find it missing, along with his car keys.

"Can't have you off to try and save that little bitch now can I." John smirked.

"Were is he!" Dean screamed.

"Safe. For now. Don't make me sick that other little bitch on him. Piss 'er of enough and she's like a little pit bull!"

"Tell me where the fuck he is!" Dean commanded, taking a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that." John said holding trigger pad "All I have to do is flick that switch and they all go boom!"

"You sick twisted fuck! I'm gonna kill you, gonna rip you limb from limb!"

"Dean, not matter how much you love Sammy you could never kill me. I'm your father, your family."

"No, see _John _that's were your wrong. Sammy and that baby are my family now, and as far as I'm concerned, my father died the day he went missing."

* * *

"Sam, honey, you should really try and get some rest." DJ spoke calmly and soothingly. 

"I can't, not with out Dean. I'll never make through the night."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, concern flooding her voice and eyes.

"Lye here with me?" Sam asked sounding like a scared little five year old not a grown man.

"Sure thing, hon." She said crawling in beside him.

"Can you tell me about your son?"

"What do you want to now hon?"

"Whats his name?"

"Owen, Owen Dean-Hunter Masters." She smiled.

"That's a nice name. When was he born?"

"Six months ago. So March first. At midnight."

"Right at the stroke of midnight?"

"Yup. Hey enough about my baby, tell me about that little guy or girl. Do you know what it's gonna be?" She coud.

"Dean's convinced it's a boy, but i know, deep down in the bottom of my soul, that it's a girl." Sam confessed.

"Do you have any names that you like?"

"No, not really. All I now is I want Mary in it somewhere. That was my mothers name, I know she'll be beautiful like her, like Dean."

"I'm sure whatever you choose it will beautiful. Just like I'm sure she will be. Now try and rest" She spoke, but then realised that Sam had already fallen into a sweet slumber.

* * *

Okay folks, we're getting down to the last straw here. Hope ya'll like it. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Let. Me. Go!" Dean demanded, as he tried to loosen the restraints. 

"Why? So you can go and play knight-in-shining-armor to Sammy? I don't think so." John spoke, coldly. "You know, if your mother had listen to me in the first place and got rid of Sam, she would still be alive. Sammy took her away from us Dean. He stole you're innocence, turned you into some incestuous freak, and to add icing to the cake got him self knocked up! Now if that's not evil, then I guess I better get a different job."

"Sammy is the best person I know..."

"He's the only person you know, Dean!" John snapped at him. "You never stay in one place long enough to actually get to know anyone! So I guess I should have seen this coming but still I would never of pegged you of all people to bat for the same team."

"Shut up, John. You don't know anything about me or Sammy, so you can go to hell for all I care!" Dean spat.

"Been there done that!" John laughed "Why don't we give Sammy a little call see how his feeling?"

"Hello?"

"DJ, my darling. How is your guest feeling?"

DJ was scratching her brain on a way she could get them out. Then she pulled the phone from her mouth and whispered,

"Sam what would happen if Dean thought you or the baby were dead?" She whispered.

"He be crushed. Destroyed. Psychotic!" Sam spoke.

"Great." She spoke with a smile on her face. Then she put the phone back to her ear.

"Ya boss he, um, he ain't doin' so hot."

"What do you mean?" John choked.

"Something happened. I don't know if it was from all this stress or what but, oh fuck! Dude there so much blood. I can't stop it!" She acted.

"What do you mean you can't stop it! DJ, What the fuck happened!?" John demanded.

"I don't know. I just don't fucking know okay. One minute he was fine the next he was curled up in a ball screaming and bleeding, a lot!"

"Fuck. Alright I'll be there in no less then three hours." John spoke ending the call.

By then Dean was a mad man, "What the FUCK is going on!"

"Seems we have a little issue to take care of." John spoke picking up his gun and a knife. He cut the ropes off of Dean's wrists, freeing him. "Get up!" He instructed.

"Were are we going?" Dean deadpanned. All emotion, lost.

"To see your brother, of course. That is if he's still a live."

* * *

"Okay I think I just bought you an escape." She spoke turning to face Sam. "Hey, whats wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I...Ya, I just miss Dean, and he's gonna be so crushed for a while. So hurt and lost, and I did that to him. How could I do that to him?"

"Hey look. you did nothing! Okay, it was all me man. I think he'll forgive you if he sees that your well and so is that baby." She spoke with a faint smile.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah! If he loves you as much as you keep going on about, then yes, for sure!"

* * *

**Okay sorry bout that folks. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"You alright Sam? Your looking pale." She spoke as she walked over. "Fuck Sam, your burning up!" 

"I'm fine. I...It's just part of the s-p-pell." Sam spoke as he shivered.

"K come on. We need to get you to bed."

"No, not until Dean gets here."

"Sam if your lying out here like this Johns gonna know that it's a set up. Please, just lets get you back there then Dean and I can kick his ass when they get here." She pleaded.

Sam shivered and nodded.

* * *

"You better hope nothings wrong with him or my unborn child, cause if there is I'm gonna rip your heart out and feed it to the yellow-eyed demon myself!" Dean snarled. 

"Keep your panties on, we're almost there." John commented.

"Fuck you!" Dean snapped.

"Temper, temper. I hope you don't kiss your brother with that mouth." He smirked.

The only reason why Dean hadn't punched out his lights was he need John to take him to Sammy. As much as he hated to admit it.

"How much longer?" Dean asked looking straight out the window.

"About and hour."

* * *

-------------------------- 

One Hour later...

--------------------------

* * *

"Fuck, Sammy you can't be doing this to me man." She sobbed, as John and Dean walked through the door. 

"DJ?" John yelled.

"What? What the fuck could you possibly want now?"

"How is he?" John whispered.

"Like you care!" She screamed. Blood covering her practically everywhere. "I tried! I swear, but I'm not trained in that field! I have no experience, at all!"

"Where is he?" Dean demanded. When no answer came he began to walk forward.

"Dean..." She whispered "The one on the left..." It was practically a sob.

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean cryed as he opened the door. 

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Oh god Sammy! Are you..." Dean froze when he saw the condition his brother was in.

* * *

Super short and super evil, just like me! Hope you like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as his eyes took in the scene in front of him.

"Dean, come here." Sam said as he opened his arms. "It's okay baby, just please... let me hold you." Sam pleaded.

Dean did as he was told. Walking forward a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sammy...are you...is..." Dean couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Dean, I'm okay. Our baby girl is okay. It's fake blood. It was set up to get you and John here." Sam explained.

"Thank god. Don't do that to me!" Dean whispered, holding onto Sam tighter. "Oh and it's a boy."

"No, Dean it's not. It's a baby girl. Shes beautiful, just like you." Sam answered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What do you mean Sammy? I swear if you had that baby without me, I'm gonna kill you." Dean growled.

"God Dean, don't be silly. It's to early to have a baby. So no I didn't have her with out you." Sam laughed "I had a vision, stupid."

A loud crash came outside the door. Dean walked over to the door, opening it he stuck his head out to see what was happening.

DJ and John were in a no holds bar fight, and it appeared that John was winning.

"I gotta help her." Dean whispered as he looked for a weapon.

"Dean, get me out of here. She can handle herself. Trust me Dean, nothing will happen to her." Sam begged.

"Sammy, shes getting her ass handed to her." Dean stated matter-of-fact.

"That's not the point. Please just get me out of here and somewhere safe, with you." Sam pleaded, putting his over expressive eyes to work.

"OK." Dean caved "Can you walk?"

"Ya Dean. I'm only pregnant not crippled." Sam retorted.

"Ha Ha, very funny Sammy." Dean spoke as he grabbed Sam's hand. "Now, lets get the fuck out of here!"

"Couldn't agree more, bro." Sam agreed.

* * *

"Whats wrong with my son!?" John screamed at her.

"You!" she screamed, "You are his problem!" Then throw the first punch.

"You little bitch!" John screamed tackling her to the ground.

"Wheres my son?!" She screamed reversing there positions.

"DEAD! You'll never see him again!" John laughed.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed then throw another punch, connecting with his jaw. "Now, where the fuck is my son!?"

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be longer but I got lazy so, it's short. The next one will be longer, promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own, please don't sue!

* * *

"Tell me whats wrong with my son and I'll tell you where your boy is!" John bargained. Not noticing Dean and Sam walking down the hall way. 

She chuckled, "There is nothing wrong with him. It was all a hoax to get you and Dean to come here!" She whispered in his ear.

"You bitch!" John screamed as he tried to get out from under her.

"Tell me where my son is! NOW!" She screamed, placing her knee in between his legs "Or say bye-bye to junior!"

And at that he laughed, "He never left! He's in the soundproof closet at the end of the hallway!"

"You sick fuck!" She screamed, ramming her knee forward as hard as possible.

* * *

"Sammy, I gotta help her! I can't just leave her here." Dean spoke as he helped Sam into the car. 

"Ya, okay. Go, just be careful!" Sam pleaded.

"Always."Dean said the kissed him, quick and soft. "Stay here and keep the doors locked!"

"Okay." Sam said as Dean closed the door and walked away.

But before Dean could get to the door Dj and crying infant came running out of the building.

"Get down!" She screamed tackling him down. Flipping on to her side before landing.

"What the..." Dean's words where cut off by a rumbling explosion.

The shock wave sending them backwards, flipping the car with Sam locked inside.

After the bust cleared, the scene was massive. Trees uprooted, cars on it's roof, and four bodies scattered.

Dean was the first to wake-up, head splitting pain rocketed through his ears and eyes. As he tried to pull himself to his feet he noticed the destruction. As he his brain worked through the fog, panic started to set in.

"SAMMY?" Dean screamed, looking around. Panicked eyes landing on the car, a limp Sammy lying inches away from it.

* * *

The whales of the baby in her arms pulled her out of the darkness. "Shh baby, shh. Your safe now, mommas got you." She whispered. As the small child calmed she tried to gather her surroundings. Looking left she saw Dean lying over a motionless Sam. As she tried to pull herself up pain shout through her body. Looking down her short frame she noticed something that haddent been there before. Her eyes grow wide in panic as a piece of metal sat three inches into her lower abdomen, and at least four more waiting to sink in farther. 

"Dean!" She tried to scream but was more of a horse cry, either why it still got his attention. "Dean, you gotta call for help!" She screamed, louder as the dust cleared from her voice.

"How, there's no phone anywhere, mine and Sam's are both still at the motel." Dean deadpanned, not taking his eyes off of Sam for one second.

"My phone, cough The one we used to call you, it's in my pocket." She croaked out, blood dribbling out of her mouth.

"Really?" Dean yelled as he staggered over to her, for the first time noticing the shrapnel in her stomach.

"The front right one." She choked as blood was now coming out in clouts.

"O god. OK hang on." Dean whispered, reaching for the phone looking back to Sam.

"Dean, promise me you'll look after him." She pleaded, looking down at the small boy in her arms.

"Don't talk like that ok, your gonna be ok. I'm gonna call for help." Dean spoke as he pulled the phone out of the material and dialling.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance as soon as possible!"

"Sir can you tell me where you are?"

"I don't know! My partner and I were kidnapped, along with a women and child." He explained.

"Alright sir, hang on. We are attempting to track your call. What ever you do sir do not hang up." The women spoke. "How sir, can you tell me your names?"

"My name is Dean and my partner is Sam, I think the women's name is Dj I have no idea what the babies name is." He spoke as he walked back over to Sam, "God, please hurry. I cant lose him!"

"We're doing everything we can Dean, and as fast as we can do it."

"Thank you." Dean whispered as lonely tear escaped.

"OK Dean, we have an accurate location to were you are. We have sent an ambulance out to you with our best team available."

"Thank god." Dean prayed that it wasn't to late. Prayed that Dj would live. Prayed the Sammy was okay. Prayed to god that there baby was ok.

* * *

Ok I'm soooooooooo sorry for the wait! I have been so fucking bury it's not even funny! But thank you spring break! Anyway I hope you arn't mad that I killed John, I'm sure there is a lot of you who wanted to see him die. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam starred out the window. Boring holes into the back of his brother. Fear pulsing through him as he watched Dj run through the door. A bundle of blue wrapped in her arms. Then everything shock. He felt the car rock, and roll over onto its roof. Doing his best toe protect his baby he climbed out the drive side window. A few feet out of the car his head felt like it was splitting in half. As Sam fell to the ground the vision exploded in front of his eyes.

Dean had sat next to his brothers bed, for what seemed for ever. But was really only a few short hours. Sam woke up around two that morning, groggy in a large amount of pain.

"Dean..." He groaned out, as he was only able to open his eyes a tiny bit without pain shooting through his head.

"Sammy?" Dean sat straighter. "O god Sam!" Dean practically cried as he sat next to him on the bed.

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, don't worry about it right now okay. The only thing that matters right know is our family okay. So that means that you have to get plenty of rest so we can get you out of here before our let secret leaks out."

"Wheres Dj?" Sam asked, curious to know why she wasn't in there with them.

"She didn't make it Sammy. A piece of debree hit her in the stomach. She bled to death before and ambulance even got there." Dean spoke sadly.

"No. That's impossible. She told me herself that she couldn't die. She said it herself!" Sam spoke trying to sit up.

"She went back to where she came from Sammy. She wasn't a human. She was and angel. She told me before she died, that she was sent here to protect you, and our little girl. But guess what? She did actually have a little boy, who has no home now..."

"We're keeping him!" Sam stated flatly. He didn't care what Dean thought. It was the least they could do for his angel.

"Ya Sammy, we are." Dean said, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lovers lips.

Sam hissed in pain. "Shit. I swear this kid is gonna be soccer plainer."

Dean only laughed, god it was good to have his brother back. Alive and well for now at least.

* * *

WHOA! I AM SOOOOOO SOOO VERY SORRY! I had totally forgot about this story, I've had so much shit goin on in my life and havn't had alot of time but I hope to have another chapter up soon. I see bad trouble heading the brothers way! 


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own, you dont sue.

* * *

It had been five months since that fateful day. Sam had been released a few days after, with no engeries. Dean suffered from a broken arm, and little Owen was fine. A month ago, Sam had there baby girl, they decided to name her Danielle Mary-Jane Winchester. Everything was all good and well in the home of The Winchesters. Until Dean got a phone call...from Dj.

"Hello, Winchester residence, Dean speaking."

"Hey Dean. Hows my beautiful boy doing?"

"Who? Who is this?"

"Dean, hows Owen? Oh never mind, just tell him his mommy will be there soon." And with that the call ended and door bell rang. And stunned Dean sat dead still on the coach as he watched Sam answer the door.

That day had been nearly nine months ago.

Missouri, if your reading this, our plan failed. Our plan to save Owen. Our plan to save the world. We failed as parents, as soldiers, as sons, and as people. And because we failed we're leaving Danielle in your care. Please take care of our baby girl. Make sure she knows that her daddy's loved her so much.

Sincerely yours,

Dean and Sam

* * *

Okay, so thats the end. Dont worry, theres gonna be a one shot comin up of what happened to them, were Owen went and what happened. I may even write a story of Danielles life. anyway, I hope you liked the story, thank you to everyone who reveiwed, thanks to everyone who read it.


End file.
